black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Steward of the Fort
The '''Steward of the Fort '''or the '''Steward of Fort Nassau '''is the title given by the pirates of Nassau to whomever is the commander of the garrison of Fort Nassau. The Steward is responsible for the maintenance of the fort, and the defense of Nassau Town against whichever foes dare attack. History Background The people responsible for the fort allowed it to fall into disrepair, allowing the Spanish Rosario Raids to occur with ease. The Spanish burned the structures on the beach and then moved inland, killing everyone in their path. In return for aiding her in ousting Edward Teach, Benjamin Hornigold aids Eleanor Guthrie, allowing her to solidify her power over Nassau. Season One Benjamin Hornigold and roughly 40 men from his crew of the ''Royal Lion ''garrison the fort. Gates asks Hornigold if he can use his ship and crew as consort to the ''Walrus ''in the hunt for the ''Urca de Lima. '' Charles Vane and his new crew attack the fort from the interior of New Providence Island, surprising Hornigold's crew, who are slaughtered to a man. Vane then has his men fire the fort's cannons on the ''Lion, ''sinking her. Hornigold prepares a force of men to retake the fort, but after Vane's threats to sink more ships in the bay, Eleanor allows him to remain, telling him about the secret tunnels beneath the fort. Vane is now the new Steward of the Fort. Season Two Vane and his men continue to occupy the fort. Ned Low visits him, offering him ten percent of their most recent haul in exchange for Vane's promise not to interfere with his and Eleanor's feud. After learning that Low is holding Abigail Ashe for ransom, he and his crew slaughter Low and his crew and take the girl for themselves. When Flint arrives from his disastrous mission to hunt the ''Urca ''with a Spanish Man O' War, he allies with Hornigold to oust Vane. They position the ship outside the fort's field of fire and fire barrage after barrge of cannonfire at the walls until a significant breach is made. They then deploy their men on the shore and wait on the beach for further orders. Vane leaves, attempts to kill Flint by himself, believing that he will be "cutting the head off the snake." However, Eleanor tries to broker a truce where Vane gives Flint Abigail in exchange for Flint calling off the attack. Vane refuses but Eleanor frees Abigail that night. Flint calls off the attack, enraging Hornigold, who calls for a vote for the captaincy of their combined crew. Hornigold loses to Flint. Vane and his men abandon the fort to follow Flint to Charles Town, leaving behind Richard Guthrie's crucified corpse and note for Eleanor pinned to his body. Rackham and Featherstone discover this after finding the deserted fort when they tried to ask if they could use its vaults to store the ''Urca de Lima ''prize gold. Season Three Jack Rackham becomes the unofficial Steward of the Fort, responsible for overseeing its repairs. He pays multiple different crews to repair it, but they refuse to work, either demanding more wages or saying that they'll work when they want to. After two weeks, Mr. Scott tells Max and Anne Bonny that they need to fix the fort soon, for while it is damaged they are all vulnerable. Jack uses Vane to capture a slave ship, planning on using them to repair the fort but promising fair treatment. Mr. Scott oversees them as they work on the fort. Rackham, Vane, and Anne command Rackham's crew in the Fort when Rogers' Fleet arrives. However, the pirates accept Hornigold's offer of pardons and begin seeking the bounty on Vane. Rackham refuses to let the bounty seekers in, and blows up a fort wall so that Vane can esape to the jetty while he and Anne escape with their treasure. Rogers' men later take possession of the fort and the ''Urca ''gold. Stewards of the Fort *Benjamin Hornigold *Charles Vane *Jack Rackham (unofficial) Category:Titles Category:Terminology